


Five Times Vanessa Discovered Something About Her Boyfriend

by LigerCat



Series: Why is this a 'verse? [18]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alien Ferb, Chubby Phineas, Developing Relationship, Gen, Multi, Older Characters, Polyamory, Possibly Out of Character at Times, Secrets, slight crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 15:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21763354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LigerCat/pseuds/LigerCat
Summary: And one time he told her his secrets.
Relationships: Vanessa Doofenshmirtz/Ferb Fletcher/Phineas Flynn
Series: Why is this a 'verse? [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1446985
Kudos: 18





	1. 1: The Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own.

Vanessa stood on the sidewalk. Her hesitation wasn't due to nervousness but interest. It was the first time she'd visited Ferb's house, and she while she didn't know what she'd expected, it hadn't been for it to look... normal.

The front lawn was mowed, a bed of flowers on each side of the small porch, the walls of the two story house were plain white.

She wondered if they had an invention to cut the grass for them. Or if the flowers were hybrid plants he'd designed himself despite looking completely ordinary.

Or she was just trying too hard to contect the man she'd been met last month with the boy she used to know.

Pushing the thoughts away, Vanessa made her way to the door. She was here to have dinner with him and his boyfriend, who she still had to meet or learn anything about.

And she had to make a good impression, or she could kiss any chance with Ferb goodbye.

After taking a moment to straighten the wrinkles her shirt, she pressed the doorbell.

She was considering pressing it again when it opened.

The man, not Ferb, immediately grinned. "Vanessa!" The familiarity in how he said her name made her look at him closer.

It didn't click immediately. He'd been eleven? Twelve? The last time she'd seen him. But there weren't that many people with a triangle head, even if was fuller than she remembered. Glancing at the rest of him, she realized it wasn't just his face.

"Phineas?"

His grinned widened.

Ferb hadn't said anything to her about his brother being here too. Vanessa tried to find something to say. "You're," _don't say fat_ , "all grown up."

Phineas laughed, stepping back for her to come in. "Yeah, I know, it's been a while." He kept talking as she walked in, "Ferb's still cooking, and I don't know how much he told you, but Simeon's not joining us."

His son, she remembered him telling her that. "And Ferb's boyfriend?"

Smile freezing on his face, Phineas blinked. "His what?"

"His boyfriend?" Thinking back, Ferb had never said boyfriend, it was always partner. "His partner?"

"His..." Phineas' lips twitched. Silently, he closed the door. He stayed facing away from her as he rubbed his forehead. "He said... boyfriend?" Shaking his head, he laughed again. "Um, no, I mean, I guess you _could_ call it that, but it's not really like that?"

"What's not like that?" What had Ferb left out? It had to be something important because she was completely lost.

He looked at her. "I'm, uh, I'm Ferb's 'boyfriend', as you put it."

Had she been the type of person who's jaw would drop, it probably would have. As it was, her eyes widened slightly. 

Well, that would either complicate or simplify things.


	2. 2: Age

It shouldn't bother her. They were both adults in their thirties. But sometimes, she'd look at Ferb and have the insane thought she was dating a teenager.

It took for a while to figure out why.

They'd just ended a kiss when Vanessa frowned and grabbed his face.

Ferb blink at her in confusion.

Ignoring it, she turned him towards the light. If he'd actually shave for once, he could pass for nineteen. She couldn't spot a line or wrinkle on his face. "You don't look your age."

Gently taking her wrist, Ferb pulled her hand away. He shrugged. "Thanks."

It hadn't been a complement. "Why don't you?" If he had some magic, youth lotion, she wanted some, but Phineas did have wrinkles and she couldn't see Ferb not sharing with him.

Wishful thinking on her part.

"I have one of those faces."

"One of those faces that doesn't wrinkle."

"Yes." He didn't look her in the eyes when he said it, instead they forced on her lips.

Either he was lying or kissing her again was more pressing to him.

Kissing sounded more fun.

"You're a lucky man, Ferb Fletcher."

There was a flash of something in his eyes, gone before she could wonder about it. "I hope so."


End file.
